New School, New Life
by strongatheart2
Summary: Evan's family hauls him off to a new town, Death City. They want him to attend a school there, the DWMA. Evans doesn't know what that means but he doesnt care, its just an ordinary school he thought. But Evans later realizes this is no ordinary school and that he is no ordinary boy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Soul looked up the steps leading up to the school he was going to be attending, does this school really need this many stairs? This is ridiculous. I start my way up the stairs wishing there was an easier way up, i was barely half way there when something jumped in front of me. I jump startled, what the hell does this crazy blue haired freak think he's doing?

"You didnt even see me! You wanna know why?! He yells proudly

"No, not really." He's pretty annoying, maybe if i ignore him he'll just leave me alone.

"I am the great Blackstar! I am an assassin!" I start to zone out after that last part, i need to get around him or I'll be late.

"You seem like a pretty cool guy, I'll walk with you." He walks ahead of me talking about how great he is, wow does this dude ever shut up? Almost there, hopefully I'll find people that's not like Blackstar or whatever his name is. We reach the top, finally. Now i have to find where I'm suppose to be. I turn around to face Blackstar, well need to get away from him first.

"Hey you're cool and all but I should be heading to class." I say as nice as possible.

"I'll come with!" He says excited.

Damnit, i don't need him hanging around me, i'll never get a decent friend.

"Nah, its cool." I smile cooly. "I'll see you around, nice meeting you Blackstar."

I turn to the entrance and open the doors.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I walk into the hall, the hall is overflowing with students. I'm never going to be able to find my class, this place is huge. I stuff my hands in my pockets and make my way down the hall, I start my search for room 13. Everyone seems to be in a hurry, maybe I should search faster. I spot a door on the left with a rusty 13 engraved in the center of the door. I take a deep breath, alright I can do this. I step into the classroom, there's no desks or chairs? What kind of class is this? everyone is standing, seems like I'm the only loner in here. I walk past a group of girls talking about their boyfriends, and lean against a wall farthest away from everyone.

Professor Stein walks in the room, everyone goes quiet. Then all at once everyone starts talking under the breath about the screw in his head.

What kind of school am I at? It's not normal for anyone to have a screw in his head. He kind of looks like Frankenstein.

Professor Stein starts turning the screw in his head, and stops. "Good morning class, you've probably realized this is no ordinary school. He pauses, examining us. I shiver, he's such a creep. "This is a school for meisters and weapons. Which means, everyone in this class is either one of those." He pauses again watching our reactions. "Now I know who's weapons and who's meisters. I can read you all like a book, I know what you are capable of." He smiles creepily, everyone gasps. He laughs and turns the screw again. "Now then, I will hand out these tags." He holds up a handful of tags that say "meister" and "weapon" he starts handing them out, I wonder if anyone else is as confused as me cuz I'm confused as hell. Professor Stein reaches me, with a weird look on his face "hmmmm, Evans." Startled, he knows my name? I don't want anyone to call me that. "I don't want to be called that, sir" He looks at me with a straight face. He ignores what I say and examines me, he notices my sharp teeth and smiles. "Your soul's wavelength is of a weapon. You are going to play a big role on our school, and as for what your name is." He smiles and turns the screw again, does he have to do that? "Make yourself one, but by the looks of your teeth you'll be eating souls." He smiles to himself and moves on to the next person, eating souls? That kind of sounds gross... I pin the weapon tag on my jacket and wait for whatever the creepy teacher does next. The sound of gentle rapping on the door is heard throughout the room.

*knock* *knock* *knock*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The door creaks open and a girl with pigtails walks in. "H-hi, I'm Maka do I have the right class?"

Stein rolls across the room on his chair "yes you do, here's your tag." She looks down at it "meister" then puts it on her shirt, she scans the room but doesn't seem to be looking for anyone. I Watch her walk awkwardly to the back of the room, I can't take my eyes off of her there's something about that girl. She notices me watching and looks down blushing, startled I look away fast, but I sneak peeks every once and a while. I made her blush, I blush at the memory of her catching my eye. I shake the memory off and notice she moved from her spot. Where'd she go?

"H-Hi, I'm Maka." I jump, startled. How long was she standing there? Did she see me blush?

"Oh, I'm sorry that I startled you." She gave me a small smile. Professor Stein rolls out in the middle of the room and clears his throat.

"Since you are all introduced, I think it's time to find your partner. Meister's, find your weapons."

Maka looks at my tag and smiles. "Would you like to be my weapon?" I almost blush but I don't, gotta be cool. I smile at her and hold out my hand. "I would love to be your partner, Maka." She takes my hand blushing "You haven't told me your name." I don't want her calling me Evans, what do I do? I let go of her hand and fiddle with a string loose on my jacket. "My name is Evans, I don't like that name. Would you like to give me one?" I smile with my teeth. She looks shocked by the way my teeth look, I hope I didn't scare her. Instead of screaming, she smiles. "I've read about teeth like that, the teeth of soul eaters." I kind of like the sound of that, soul eater, she looks like she's thinking it over. "How about.. Soul Eater?" She smiles sweetly at me, I smile back. "Alright, Soul Eater it is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I am no longer Evans, I'm a new person. I am Soul Eater. The weapon of Meister Maka.

"Try to feel your partners wavelength." Professor Stein says with a bored expression on his face.

I look at Maka wondering how I'm going to do this.

"Uh.. How do we do this? What does he mean?"

She takes my hands and closes her eyes.

"Close your eyes Soul."

I do as she says and close them.

"Try to feel your own wavelength... Then imagine it reaching my soul wavelength." She says this with her eyes still closed. I take a deep breath and concentrate, soul.. Soul.. My soul.. I feel it pulse out and spread around me. Maka smiles.

"Good job Soul, I can feel your wavelength. Now try and reach mine."

I concentrate on hers, then I get it.. Its small, cute. I smile to myself.

"I got it, Maka."

Stein feels a strong energy come from the room, looks like someone got it. Oh its those two, The scythe boy and the girl who reads souls. They're the strongest together so far, they'll make a great impact on this school.

"I.. I feel so strong." Maka says shocked.

I get what she means, I do too.. I also feel something else, something locked up deep inside, I need to grasp it somehow.

"Alright Soul, try to transform ok?"

I don't know how to do that but I can't let her down, I close my eyes and concentrate on the thing locked up, I have to grasp it. I feel around in my soul going deeper reaching out hoping to grab what I'm looking for. Then there it was it was in my hands, my soul? Her soul? Before I could think of anything else I felt myself changing. I hear a gasp but it sounded like it was under water, Maka? Then I could see her, she was holding me, I was a weapon.. A scythe. I heard more gasps around us.

"Soul... You're a Death Scythe, you're like what my dad is."

Death scythe? Professor Stein approaches.

"Ah, young Meister Maka, You figured it out and Soul, you reached your weapon form. Good job, you have completed today's assignment." Maka looked excited and happy, she hugged my handle.

"Oh Soul, We did it!"

Good thing she couldn't see me blush.

I change back and adjust my jacket and smile at her.

"Hey Maka, you don't know much about me so let me show you who I am.. Through piano."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm a Death Scythe that plays piano, sounds like I'm a pretty cool guy, right?

I take her hand and turn towards Professor Stein. "Professor Stein, since me and Maka completed our assignment can we leave class?" He stares at me and turns the screw in his head, he looks like he's going to say no, I'm going to have to do this later with Maka than. I start getting disappointed when Stein finally answers.

"Run along, don't get into too much trouble." He pushes himself away from us and joins a group of students. He said yes, awesome. I squeeze Maka's hand and pull her out the door.

"Where are you taking me?" Shes says with a giggle.

"There's a piano upstairs, my brother told me about the old band room they don't use anymore. Such a shame." Maka looks at me with concern the squeezes my hand. "I can't wait to hear your performance." She let's go of my hand then bows in front of me. I laugh.

"Come on, I'm not that good." I start walking up the stairs with a smile, then I get nervous.. What if she doesn't like what I play? What if I'm really not good?.. Will she not want to be my partner anymore after she hears my awful piano skills?

"Are you ok?" She asks. How did she no I was upset... Wait.. Oh yea, she reads soul wavelengths... Damnit.

"Just a little nervous that's all." I say looking up the stairs.

"It's okay, I have faith in you." She gives a warm smile and grabs my hand again.

"No need to be nervous."

I feel somewhat better, just her presence calms my soul.

She gives me courage.

We reach the top of the stairs, straight ahead of us was a door with a dusty plaque "Band"

"Hear it is, just through those doors."

I walk ahead of her and try the door, unlocked. I open the door and step in *cough* *cough* *cough*

"So much dust" I say in between the coughing.

Maka moves around me and starts pulling off sheets off the surrounding instruments. Looks like none of this stuff have been touched in years.

"Hey I found the piano." Maka calls to me excited.

I walk over to the piano, its in an okay state, not bad. Looks like it's been tuned though... That's weird. I move the bench out and pat the dust off. Maka finds a chair up front and takes a seat, she patiently waits for me to start. I sit down, and move the cover up, and swipe my hand across the keys, its tuned? But why is it so dusty?..

"I'm ready when you are, Soul." She smiles up at me and I get that boost of courage from her. I'm ready, I feel our Souls harmonize.

"This is what I am." I say, I start to zone out and see just us dancing. This is our song, I smile and hit the first key. The piano seems to make our wavelength understand each other. My fingers fly across the the keys, our souls dancing with whatever I throw at them. Maka sits with her mouth agape, I think I saw a tear in the corner of her eye.. She gets up and moves toward me, when she reaches me she sets her hand on my shoulder. I felt a shock of energy from her hand or was that just me jumping from her touch? I'm not sure.

"Is this really how you feel.. I-It's beautiful." She says. The look she gave me was full of emotion, I think I almost messed up.. But I didn't, I slow my playing down and end it softly.. I stand up and push the bench back and put the cover back down.

"You.. Really liked it?" I'm almost getting emotional myself. She hugs me.

"You have an amazing talent, and your an amazing partner at that."

Okay that almost made me cry, don't cry Soul, you're a man. Gotta stay cool. I pull away from the hug and look at her, wishing this could last forever. We have to get back or they'll be looking for us.

"Hey let's head back downstairs, okay?" I say with a smile.

"Sounds good, thank you for showing me. You." She says as we step through the door and make our way back downstairs.


End file.
